The present invention concerns movements for chronograph watches. Such movements generally and conventionally comprise a frame, formed of a plate and bridges, and, carried by the frame:                an energy source,        a time base powered by the energy source,        a first, going train, driven in rotation in synchronism with the time base, and comprising a mobile for units of time selected from among the minutes and hours of the current time, and        a chronograph mechanism, which includes:                    a second, chronograph train, to be driven upon demand, in synchronism with the time base and comprising first and second wheels respectively completing one revolution in sixty seconds and one revolution in a time allowing the units of measured time, selected from among the hours and minutes, to be displayed and arranged coaxially with the first mobile, these wheels being arranged so that they can carry display means for displaying a measured time, for example hands, for indicating respectively the measured time seconds and the selected unit of the measured time,            a control device for starting and stopping the rotation of the second train, and            a device for resetting the display means.                        
Chronographs allow time intervals to be measured, by pressure on one or two push-buttons, mounted so as to slide on the watchcase, which control the chronograph mechanism. Successive applications of pressure assure the starting and stopping of the chronograph train, and consequently the start and end of the measurement.
The measured time is displayed by a chronograph second hand, carried by the first wheel of the chronograph train. Depending upon the type of chronograph, the first wheel also drives a wheel completing one revolution in thirty or sixty minutes and capable of carrying a measured time minute hand. This wheel is generally off-centre, such that the chronograph minute hand is smaller than the chronograph second hand.
Thus, in order to facilitate reading of the measured time minute, it is advantageous to have the chronograph minute hand at the centre of the movement. To prevent it being confused with the chronograph second hand, it has to be wider. As a result it tends to conceal the dial in the midday position when it is not operating. This can be inconvenient for reading the information given by the hands that are situated underneath, namely those for displaying the current time. It is an object of the present invention to overcome this drawback.